The following relates to the optoelectronic arts. It finds particular application in illuminated signage. However, the following will find more general application in conjunction with illumination generally, and in lighting applications such as track lighting, illumination of pathways, and so forth.
Lighting units incorporating light emitting diodes mounted on circuit boards are known. In some known embodiments, these devices include a flexible electrical power cord and a plurality of modules attached to the cord in spaced apart fashion, with each module including a main body supporting one or more light emitting diode (LED) packages. These flexible lighting strips find application in various settings, such as illumination of channel lettering for outdoor signage, lighting of curved walkways, and so forth.
Although such flexible lighting strips are known, useful improvements continue to be sought after to enhance manufacturability, ease of installation, reliability and robustness of the devices. Reliability and robustness, for example, is of concern for all applications, and is of particular concern for outdoor applications in which the LED lighting strip may be exposed to rain, snow, large temperature swings, and other environmental hardships. Ease of installation is also of concern for all applications, and is of particular concern for the outdoor signage industry which represents a sizable national and global market for such flexible lighting strips. For example, flexible lighting strips incorporating light emitting diodes are placed in channel letter housings to form illuminated lettering for demarcating buildings, businesses, and so forth.
The following discloses improvements in flexible lighting strips including light emitting diodes.